


Word Document

by NumNumNumz



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Basement, DomDick, DomSlade, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Role Reversal, Switching, Tentacles, experimenting, refused orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNumNumz/pseuds/NumNumNumz
Summary: I'm not going to attempt to explain myself, I'll simly say it's Slade and Dick in a basement, there are tentacles involved, and intercourse between Slade and Dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings at the end to avoid spoilers.

I forgot this website existed for a good few months... enjoy.   
Disclaimer - Don't own.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
Title - Word Document   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

He’d been stuck here for weeks, maybe months, having lost track of time. They, whoever they were, had made him cum so many times his mind had turned one tracked, only able to think about how he was going to feel good again, he craved, needed the contact by this point, it like a drug. Whoever had managed to trap him here had restrained him securely, not wearing a collar, but having a zip tie that ran through his stomach, wounds having healed around it while he was asleep, now unable to flee even if he wanted to. They had taken his mask and uniform when they’d brought him here, leaving him completely vulnerable to whatever these sick bastards sent in. His favorite, and the only thing they’d actually bothered to send in opposed to the feeders, was a tentacle creature that came in to milk him every hour, at least he assumed it was every hour, no clocks in the basement like space. The slimy, self lubricated tentacles, of what he assumed to be a robot, ran along his weeping, pleading shaft with such skill, rubbing, squeezing, one tentacle stroking while another curled around his testicals, the tip of a third forced into the tip of his cock, immediately forcing him to come. Multiple tentacles meant they were able to do multiple jobs, meaning one usually slipped into his rear, sometimes multiple, stretching him as they pressed against his prostate, which, despite not usually taking it from behind, made waves of pure elation crash into him with the force of Poseidon. It was this kind of treatment that caused his mind to break after just the first few weeks, treatment constant, leaving him a lusting pile of need, need which was known as he released moans and whimpers, even when nothing was around to touch him.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
It wasn’t until three months in, though he didn’t know that, that a second person was pushed down the stairs, though of course he didn’t realize it was a person at first, whimpering aloud as he pleaded for the tentacle beast to take him again, thrusting against the air in invitation. Dick walked over to the man, seeing his state seeing his fully erect cock, blushing lightly as he realized who he was looking at, the main hint being the single grey blue eye staring up at him, pleading for assistance with his shaft, unable to do anything himself with his hands bound above his head.  
“Slade…” Nightwing sighed, not really sure what was going on, having been out on patrol before he’d been knocked out with some sort of drug, watching Slade a moment longer, seeing his body writhe in need, cock dripping with precum, an absolute mess from previous releases, Dick able to smell the heavy scent of sex wafting through the air. Dick had to look away, blushing a bit darker when he realized his cock was trying to push aside his crotch plate to say hello; he was bi, and, while he was a criminal, Slade was still attractive, body muscular and powerful, toned, and his face chiseled, white locks growing to his ears, while an eyepatch covered his right eye, he was a large part of the reason he’d discovered he was bi in the first place.   
“Dick…” Slade purred in a tone Dick had never heard from the man before, not even when he’d flirtatiously tease him, the tone leading straight to his cock, “Dick… I need you…”  
“I know the law, if I do anything while you’re drugged, it’s rape.” Dick said, immediate in his refusal.   
“I’m not drugged… please...:” Slade would usually never plead, but his pride and dignity had all but been erased since this ordeal had begun, “I need it…” Slade moaned, a noise that, again, went straight to Dick’s shaft.  
“Highly doubtful... “ Dick muttered, when something else was dropped down the stairs, a tentacled thing with slick skin, it made Dick step back as it slithered towards him, the thing absolutely revolting in his eyes. The younger man raised a brow as it headed towards Slade, hearing his pleads for the thing, whatever it was, scream past his lips, curiosity fueling Dick as he watched the creature wrap a tentacle around Slade’s shaft, making him moan out in pure need, Dick in a shocked silence as he saw Slade happily be taken by the creature, watching another tentacle engulf his balls, cries heightening. Dick couldn’t look away, not sure what was compelling him, continuing to watch as a tentacle slid past the mercenary’s ass, a pleasured moan seeping past his lips as the thing found and pressed against his prostate, Slade rolling his hips in an attempt at getting more.   
Dick didn’t know what willed him, walking over to the man, undoing his belt and throwing it to the side before he moved to straddle the man’s waist, leaning in to meet the other’s lips, feeling anticipation in his cock. The tentacles left the man’s ass, that seeming the only place they were willing to give up, Slade whimpering slightly as he was suddenly empty, rolling his hips a few times in a silent plead for more. Dick startled at the fact the tentacles refused the part he’d planned to use, though after a moment decided to settle, rising off Slade and moving to his end. This wasn’t right, Slade wasn’t right, but he didn’t care, pulling out his erect extension, not having to prepare the man, or lube up thanks to the tentacles, Dick able to just go, slamming against the man’s prostate without mercy, making him moan out, it feeling far better with a human than a robot, feeling Dick go in fast and hard, spreading his legs to give the man better access, Dick taking full advantage, hitting his sweet spot every time, sending sparks in front of Slade’s vision, it felt so fucking good.   
It didn’t take long for the older male to cum, seamen adding to the already accumulated pattern on his chest, Dick doing the same a moment later, though he pulled out, painting the man’s rear with his seed, all but collapsing once he’d finished. Dick laid on top of Slade for a while until he was able to compose himself, only then able to realize what he’d done, absolutely horrified by his actions, quickly backing away from the broken man, him clearly being broken if he’d allow this to happen without a single word of protest.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
“Oh my god!” Dick said in absolute revolution after reading the page.  
“I know.” Slade said simply.  
“Please tell me you didn’t write that!”  
“Found it on your computer.”  
“I didn’t write that!” Dick assured, absolutely appalled Slade would even insinuate as much, “Where on my computer?”  
“I was sending an email, and it was in a word document opened on the bottom. Dick, if you wrote it-”  
“I didn’t write it!” Dick assured, blushing.  
“If you did though,” Slade purred, “I’m not opposed to experimenting…” He said, actually feeling a bit aroused after reading it.


	2. Results of a Word Document

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a continuation of this, so I went ahead and wrote one.

Slade and Dick had been seeing one another for well over a year now, that the only reason Slade was letting him do this, it takes either a lot of trust that his partner could do it right, or a lot of alcohol, so, while there was little alcohol around, opposed to a bottle of wine, he trusted Dick to do this properly. The evening started with dinner, followed by a movie, when the pair found themselves in the bedroom. This was something Slade had agreed to, so he expected it, though was surprised how quickly Dick took over. Slade felt himself being slammed against the wall, the other man quick to connect their lips, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth, who allowed him to dominate for the sake of their role reversal. Dick moved a hand to Slade’s ass, squeezing the firm end as he moved his foot between the older male’s legs, planning to take advantage of the opportunity he’d been given, planning to make sure Slade felt just as good, if not better, than he did when Slade was on top; that was a large order to fill.  
“Safety word’s watermelon…” Dick purred, biting the man’s lower lip, and starting to remove his top. Slade obeyed, sliding the shirt over his head, before Dick threw it aside, lips caught again a moment later. Next Dick starting working to get his jeans off, Slade feeling them slide down his legs as the other managed to undo both his belt and button, kicking them aside, boxer’s staying in place, though there was a slight tent already forming, this getting Slade more excited than he’d anticipated.  
"Tonight I'm your master…" Dick said, grinding his knee into the bulge, "so you do whatever I say…"  
"I'm not calling you master…" Slade chuckled, that would be pushing it a bit.  
"We'll see…" Dick moved his head to the man's neck, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh, Slade simply cocking his head to the side to give him access. Dick realized this could prove more challenging than he'd thought, as Slade didn't show any sign of reaction to the motion, clearly planning to make this difficult.  
After a while of marking the man, leaving hicky's which quickly vanished, Dick decided to take the other to the bed, leading and pushing him into the mattress, straddling his midsection. The younger male removed his own top to give the man something nice to look at, throwing it aside, before returning to his neck, starting to kiss and nibble his way down Slade's chest, soon biting his nipple, able to feel the slight hitch in the other's breathing as he did. Dick continued to bite and suck the hardened nubs until there was a notable shift in the man's breathing, it ever so slightly picking up, starting to kiss down his front, along his chiseled abs, until he was just above his boxers, moving to plant a soft kiss over the bulge, hearing a slight grunt from the other.  
The boxers were pulled away at a painstaking speed, Dick taking his time to release the shaft, humming at the sight, the man clearly feeling something, or maybe it was simply the anticipation.  
"Seems unfair that you're still wearing pants…" Slade commented, only able to enjoy half of his hero's finely toned body.  
"Shh… Just let me work…" Dick purred simply, moving to roll Slade to his stomach, which was mainly Slade rolling himself, raising his hips where needed, "You look very nice on your knees for me…" The younger male moved to a nearby desk, pulling out a bottle of lube, pouring a fair amount into his hand, starting to rim the man's hole.  
Slade felt a spark if anticipation find him, releasing a surprised breath as the finger delayed entry, though restrained any other noises, waiting patiently.  
As the digit sunk past Slade's end, an unexpected pulse radiated from his rear, making a slight sound leave the man, Dick taking that as a good sign, sinking down to knuckle. Biting his lower lip, the older man felt a pleasant sensation as the friction rubbed against each nerve, a faint noise able to slip past, hands starting to grip the sheets when the mercenary's fingers balled into fists. Dick felt his own cock twitch at the noise, wanting nothing more than to fuck his partner, though he didn't dare until Slade was properly prepared, a second finger pushing past his opening. Releasing a slight moan at the action, Slade felt his opening be stretched, scissored, feeling the act go straight to his crotch, releasing another, more audible moan a moment later.  
"I can't wait to be inside you…" Dick purred, biting the man's shoulder as he pulled out his fingers, "I'm going to make you feel as good as I do when you enter me…" a zipper sounded as Dick discarded his jeans, throwing them aside along with his boxers. The lube was lathered over the younger man's shaft, before Dick positioned over the opening, taking his sweet time, before pushing forward,head poking past the other's ring, Slade releasing a grunt as the extension rubbed against his walls, Dick keeping a firm hold on the mercenary's hips to keep him from ruining the pace.  
Slade was sensitive, and Dick also seemed to know what he was doing, holy fuck it felt good, older male releasing another moan at the head of Dick's extension brushed against his prostate, a jolt of absolute bliss pulsating through his person, making him crave more. As the speed and force increased Slade started to thrust back into the strikes, moaning freely as the other pounded his ass, hitting prostate with each thrust.  
"Damn, kid… You're better at this than I'd expected…" Slade grunted, panting wildly for air, continuing to push back as Dick entered, releasing a mix of moans and grunts as he was entered repeatedly.  
"I had… a good teacher…" Dick returned, starting to pick up pace, slamming harder against the other's sweet spot, hearing the moans of approval as he did. Slade unconsciously spreading his legs to give Dick better access, him able to reach deeper, moans leaving both parties as Slade tightened around the shaft, an absolute mess.  
A while later Slade felt his balls tighten, a low moan, which caused his vocal cords to rumble, sounded, older man releasing, reaching his peak, painting his stomach white. Despite his state Dick still had the common sense to pull out, spraying his load on the other's back a moment after Slade, having been holding himself back, waiting fir Slade to come first.

Dick soon moved to lay down, bringing Slade with him, as he wrapped an arm around him, though Slade quickly corrected that by rolling over, holding Dick to his chest, holding him around the waist instead.  
"That might be pushing it a bit…" Slade chuckled, setting his head against Dick's raven locks.  
"I thought you'd be too exhausted to complain…" Dick returned.  
"Far from exhausted… and when you recover I'm going to fuck you into the matress so hard you forget everything except my name as you scream and beg me for more…" Slade explained in a purr, biting Dick's ear, a shiver running through the hero's everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want the last one, or are we good ending it with that? I'm likely never going to write Role Reversal again after this one though. X3


	3. Begging For His Master

Slade didn’t waste a beat, practically pouncing as the other recovered, immediately connecting their lips as he straddled the body, roughly pressing against his mouth.   
Slade wasn’t a gentle man, and sex wasn’t an exeption, he was going hard, no mercy, and that’s just how Dick liked it.   
“Remember watermelon…” Slade said simply, purring directly in Dick’s ear, biting his lobe, which earned him a small moan, lightly grinding their crotches together as the game began.  
“Please, fuck me raw…” Dick said in a seductive tone, practically writhing in anticipation, grinding back, hearing a slight noise from the older man.   
“We both know I’m capable…” Slade returned, moving off Dick’s middle, and reaching into the drawer to the side, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, “I’m assuming it’s free game…”  
“Avoid double penetration, I have to be able to walk tomorrow.”  
“As his majesty requests it…” Slade assured as the cuffs were used to secure one of Dick’s wrists to the corner of the bedpost, doing the same to the other.   
Slade was soon to work, running a thumb along the side of Dick’s shaft, making him gasp, a pleasant shiver running through him, immediately trying to pull his wrists off the headboard, thrusting against the thumb in an attempt to get more friction. Slade pulled his hand away, grinning, setting a finger under Dick's chin, tilting it back, before kissing him again, moving a hand to the back of his head, gripping his raven locks, before deepening the contact, bruising Dick’s lips with the pressure. Slade's free hand ventured to the younger male’s chest, roughly pinching a nub, Dick moaning out, wriggling, even more so as the mouth pulled away, moving to bite the opposite nipple.   
“Slade…” Dick moaned, thrusting upwards as he begged, “Fuck me…~” he continued, hearing Slade chuckle, starting to slowly work his way down Dick’s front, kissing and sucking along his stomach, along his pelvis, a whimper leaving his victim as he kissed his inner thigh, stopping. Dick thrust up, though a hand on his hip pressed him into the mattress, keeping him still.   
“Patients…” Slade purred, Dick whimpering again, the silk tone going straight to his cock, “Poor kid… Tell me what you need…” Dick glared at the other.  
“Starting to regret not teasing you more…” The younger man whined, pouting slightly.  
“Oh… So you don’t need anything then?” Slade gave a cruel smirk, seeing the other seeming to think, that wouldn’t do. 

As the lips wrapped around the head of his shaft, Dick jolted with a moan, warmth enveloping his most sensitive area, Slade’s tongue skillfully rolling over the tip, stimulating the slit, before venturing to toy with his skin, causing an onslaught of delectable moans to pierce the silence, the actions driving the hero mad. The mouth slowly worked its way down the pole, Slade sure to run his tongue over every nerve, tracing a path as Dick cryied out in absolute need, “Slade… Please…!” he moaned, needing more, wanting Slade inside, thrusting against his prostate, making his mind turn to mush as he pounded into his tight ass, he needed it. The older man stopped, Dick whining, on the edge, though Slade only gave a sinister chuckled, moving to the drawer.  
“No…!” Dick whined, digging his heels into the sheets while able, feeling a metal ring slip over his extension, preventing him from finding release, “Slade… Fuck me…!” Dick practically demanded, hearing the irritating chuckle leave his partner.  
“So eager…” Slade purred, rubbing under the man’s thighs, lightly tracing soft skin, hearing a few more pleads as he slowly pushed the knees up against the younger male’s chest, moving between Dick’s knees to catch his lips again, “Tell me what you need…” He purred again.  
“I want you to make me feel amazing… Please...!” Dick nearly cried, trying to thrust against Slade’s person, able to feel he wasn’t the only one aroused, Slade’s shaft pressing against his back.  
“Please what…?” Slade wasn’t one to give into temptation, though he was ready to ravage the opening without mercy.  
“Please, master…!~” Dick said, arching his back as much as able, head leaning back with a moan dripping in ecstacy, he needed him inside, he needed him inside now.

Slade gave a final kiss, before pulling back, grabbing the lube, squirting a hearty load into his hand, lathering his fingers in the clear, slick substance. As the older man’s pointer sunk past Dick’s hole, a cry, no scream left the hero’s lips, moaning greatly as the finger ran over his nerves, nerves going wild.   
“Master…! Please… more… please…!” He begged, soon feeling a second finger join the first, starting t bend and scissor his opening, preparing him thoroughly. A bit later, after Slade was sure he was stretched properly, the older man pulled out his fingers, starting to lather his own cock in lube, half hard from the show alone, though stroking himself a bit, being sure he was in view of Dick, teasing him, before positioning over his ring, soon starting to push past, feeling the hole eagerly swallow his cock, moaning a bit under his breath. Dick screamed out louder, trying to thrust against the intruding rod, burning warmth filling him, driving him positively mad, moaning pleads and cries for more, deeper as the man continued to sink farther. Once Slade was half way, he slammed into the other’s prostate, a high moan leaving the victim, who gripped the bed frame to brace himself, knowing this was going to feel amazing. The extension, thick and hot, started to pound into the man’s sweet spot, stars erupting in his vision as the bigger man pistoned into his, showing no mercy as he used a bit of his meta human strength to go harder, faster. Dick was past the point of being able to scream anything other than the mercenary’s name, thrusting back as much as able to get the cock deeper, constricting his ring around the shaft, trying to milk the other man, cock twitching in need to find release. A moment later Dick cried out, having a dry orgasm, which caused his balls to tighten, painfully refused their climax, making Dick moan painfully, Slade paying it no mind, continuing to thrust into the end, hands holding the other’s pelvis to pull him into the contact. Dick went back to pleading, Slade going harder still, close, just needing a bit more before… Slade removed the metal ring from Dick’s arousal as he shot a load into the opening, both him and Dick moaning out as they climaxed, Dick feeling the man’s warmth fill him, Slade sure to press against his prostate as load after load of his seed jet against his prostate, actually causing Dick to orgasm twice before his body relaxed.  
“Fuck…” Slade said, body slumping against Dick.  
“Fuck…” Dick agreed, panting to himself, waiting for Slade to pull out, though even he needed a moment.  
Once Slade recovered enough, he pulled out, moving to his side, moving Dick to face him, before wrapping an arm around his person, covering them in a blanket.   
“Mission accomplished…” Dick informed.  
“You had doubts?”  
“Not at all…” Slade and Dick both chuckled, though Dick’s was notably more labored, not taking long to fall asleep against Slade’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would appreciate some feedback if you enjoyed the final chapter of this experiment. Please <3

**Author's Note:**

> Rape  
Tentacles  
Role Reversal


End file.
